Halloween party
by housemartius
Summary: The best part about Halloween is dressing up. The second best is, in Piper's humble opinion, the tricks. Percy however, has been hiding his true feelings for a while now. Mortal AU. Age Changes. (for pipercyweek on tumblr)


**disclaimer:** characters belong to Rick Riordan ; mentioned cartoon characters belong to their respective owners

and so, pipercyweek has ended, and i cant believe i managed to write something for each day holy shit y'all

anyway, the year is 2004, percy is 11 y/o and piper is 10

prompt 7: halloween party

enjoy!

* * *

Trudging his way through lengthy hallways and long flights of stairs, Percy's bright green eyes scanned his surroundings swiftly, analyzing every single person that came up within his immediate line of sight. The house was packed with young kids happily running around dressed in all kinds of Halloween costumes, hands holding on to baskets and bags filled with a large variety of candy. Vibrant laughter echoed throughout the entire large building, the lingering excitement of the recent trick-or-treating expedition still deep-rooted into each kid's heart and smile, their wide grins and overall great disposition acting as solid proof that the evening had started out magnificently.

"Percy! Over here!"

Recognizing the voice that had called out to him, Percy turned quickly towards the source of the sound, a pleased yet surprised grin lighting up his flushed face when he saw Piper dressed in blue from head to toe: from her sneakers, to her dark jeans, to her big fluffy sweater and even to her hair (which Percy suspected was a wig), everything on her small figure sported varying shades of his absolute favourite colour.

Running up to her, he couldn't help the enthusiastic shout that carelessly left his mouth. "You look _awesome_!" He looked her up and down, taking in every detail he could find. "You make a great Bloo!"

Piper grinned, extremely satisfied with his response, resting both hands confidently on her hips. "Told ya you'd love it!" Multicoloured eyes took their sweet time going over Percy's own costume, staring at his green ones approvingly when they came back up. "You're not too bad yourself, _Danny_."

Percy was very proud of his outfit too; although the only colours it showed were white and black, he felt he was wearing them perfectly: it consisted of two boots that nearly reached his knees, a pair of gloves, a belt and a wig, all in shades of white. The pants and the shirt (with a white collar and a large capital "D" imprinted on the front) were completely black. At first, Percy's original idea had been to go to the party as human Danny, but Piper had smartly argued that he'd look too plain for the occasion; furthermore, the boy's green eyes would perfectly match the cartoon character's own vivid toned ones in his half-ghost form.

As Piper guided him towards the kitchen, Percy still marveled at the fact that she was rocking Blooregard Q. Kazoo's look so well. He was aware the looney character had made it to Piper's list of all time favourites easily ever since the show had premiered back in August, mostly due to his knack for pranks and tomfoolery ("He's a genius, Percy! A truly inspirational role model!"); but the boy also suspected one of the reasons she was literally covered in blue was because of him. At least that's what his heart ardently hoped for...

As each kid took a cool can of soda from the enormous fridge, they tenderly recalled their past celebrations of the beloved holiday: last year, they'd surprised all of their friends and pretty much the entire neighbourhood by showing up to every doorstep they could find in their adorable costumes of Lilo and Stitch. Naturally, due to his tremendous obsession with a certain colour, Percy had all but insisted to Piper that he'd be Stitch; she made no contestation whatsoever.

In the year before that, both kids had coincidentally ended up with matching outfits as well: Piper, with her chocolate brown hair neatly braided down her back, dark blue dress shirt, white shoes, red cap and golden hoop earrings, seemed like a slightly younger version of Abigail Lincoln, or Numbuh 5. Meanwhile, Percy wore a sky blue shirt, brown pants, an aviator's hat with flying goggles covering his eyes, and black and white sneakers, making him a more slender version of Hoagie Gilligan, also known as Numbuh 2. When they'd first laid eyes on each other, Percy and Piper had been intrigued but quickly burst out in amused laughter, and highed fived each other for their "mutual great taste".

Flopping unceremoniously on the large living room couch, Piper extended an arm to her right, where a plate of cupcakes rested on a small wooden table, and took two. Just as Percy reached out his own hand to receive the tasty treat, the girl hid one behind her back and wolfed the other down.

"You have to ask," her words were muffled due to her mouth being currently so full, but Percy got the gist.

"Trick or treat?" The question had been purposefully dragged out, a clear indication that Percy wasn't all too thrilled about this game.

Piper, however, was feeling quite the opposite way. Noticing Percy's bored expression and sluggish, slumpped posture, she took advantaged of the boy's lack of reaction and hastily shoved the cupcake in his face, a high pitched scream of "Trick!" leaving her lips as she did, body falling back to the comfy pillows in a fit of hysterical laughter when Percy got up and ran his hands all over his dirty face.

Most of the cupcake had fallen to the floor, thankfully missing both the wooly carpet and Percy's white wig. Checking his reflection on the slightly transparent surface of a nearby glass coffee table, Percy brushed the remaining chunks of food off his now reddened cheeks and lips, silently trying to come up with a plan for revenge. Piper, who had regularly calmed down, was sprawled on the beige couch, taking large bits from yet another cupcake, tiny chuckles still escaping her now and then.

Percy was at a total loss for ideas. He'd pictured himself grabbing the bowl of punch and pouring its liquid contents over Piper's head, but that'd be taking it a bit too far. After all, Piper hadn't done any real damage when she'd practically force fed him just a minute ago (well, except to his pride, Percy somberly thought). Perhaps he could start a pillow fight? Nah, that might completely wreck their costumes...

Lost in his inner reflections, green eyes turned to Piper's relaxed form lying on the big sofa, amused smirk shining brightly for Percy to see, her own wicked way of saying "I'm so proud of myself right now". Well, she wasn't going to be smiling for much longer...

"My turn," although it was a low, whispered sentence, it somehow filled the entire empty room.

Coming to terms with his next move, Percy gathered up all his courage and sat next to his devilish friend. Looking her straight in the eye, into the kaleidoscope hues he'd come to treasure so much, he tried his best to slow his rapidly beating heart, but to no avail. He leaned his flushed face towards Piper, taking in the raised eyebrow, the tiny freckles that dusted her cheeks and nose, the full lips. Timidly, his own slightly trembling lips touched hers, and Percy could feel the surprised gasp that left her mouth.

Not even three seconds passed, and he pulled away from her, heart pounding furiously in his swollen chest, feeling terribly afraid and giddy at the same time. Piper only stared dumbfoundedly at him, mouth agape in shock, face as red as Percy's. It took her a few seconds, but she finally came to.

"W-what the heck was that?!" It was unusual for her to trip on her words. Percy feared he'd ruined it for good.

"My... my t-treat," great, he was a stuttering mess too...

Piper's multicoloured eyes went wide and she got up in a flash. Standing menacingly in front of Percy, the girl jabbed a small finger on the boy's chest, bringing it up to his face to poke him firmly on the nose. " _You_ are an idiot." She stated matter-of-factly.

Percy was more confused than ever. Why wasn't she kicking his butt? Or even kicking him out of her house?

"You're not mad..." His murmured perplexed words made Piper chuckle in slight amusement.

"No," she calmly took a step back, crossing her arms over her blue sweater. "But you won't ever do that again unless I ask you to. Got it?"

"Huh?"

At Percy's lack of perception, Piper sighed deeply, scratching the hair underneath her fuzzy blue wig. "I'm not ready for that kind of stuff. And I don't think you are either. We're way too young to be acting like Jason's older sister..."

At the mention of Thalia Grace, a sudden cold chill ran down his spine and Percy gasped in horror and disgust. "You're right!"

Piper laughed amusingly, and offered a blue gloved hand to him. "I like you, Perseus. For real," Percy's heart felt so full and overloaded at the unexpected confession (even if she'd used her real name to tease him just the tiniest bit), he thought it might actually explode from happiness. "But no more kissing until we're older. Let's just keep things the way the've always been. Agreed?"

Lacing his own hand with hers, Percy could only gleefully nod his confirmation.

* * *

so, for the folks who might be a bit confused, here's a list of all the cartoon characters and their respective shows:  
danny phantom - danny phantom  
bloo/blooregard q kazoo - foster's home for imaginary friends  
lilo and stitch - lilo & stitch  
abigail lincoln/numbuh 5 and hoagie gilligan/numbuh 2 - codename: kids next door

feedback is always welcomed! :D


End file.
